


Life after love

by eternalmourn



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, daily life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: I’m sure Rhadamanthys uses just two kind of voices to say “Kanon”.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Life after love

A veces se pregunta si fue una decisión correcta convivir con este ser griego que tantos malestares le causó durante la guerra santa. Ese a veces se transforma en todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando Kanon hace este tipo de cosas, y cree que con esa maldita mirada y esa sonrisa enternecedora podrá librarse de él. De tanto en tanto se plantea separarse, pero hay ciertos temas que le impiden tomar esa decisión; entre esos, la cama y lo que allí sucede. 

Por su parte el hombre de pelo azul no cree que sea para tanto, y no es un asunto de vida o muerte. Siempre considera que su cónyuge es un tanto exagerado y tiende a ignorarlo, si total al cabo de unos minutos se le va a pasar. 

Sin embargo, nota algo diferente en Wyvern esta vez, el descontento esparcido en su cara, esa uniceja doblada de una manera tan cómica que no es capaz de describir. Supone que aún le faltan varias caras por conocer del rubio. Después de todo, solo llevan conviviendo por menos de un año en esa casa de los suburbios de Grecia, muy cercanos al santuario. Radamathys es un sujeto bastante austero, tranquilo por demás, nada que ver con ese con el que luchó en el inframundo, tan rebelde, lleno de energía y espíritu guerrero, incluso se atreve a pensar que son personas completamente distintas. A pesar de eso, la mirada que se clava en él ahora le hace repensar esa idea. 

\- “¡ Kanon, te robaste mi torta otra vez, maldito!” 

\- “Cálmate, Wyvern” 

Pero Rada está lejos de calmarse, puede comprobarlo por la manera en que sus puños están cerrados con fuerza. Piensa que lo mejor es retirarse lentamente y esperar a que el tiempo haga que Wyvern simplemente se olvide del “incidente”. 

\- “KANON!!!” 

La voz del juez hace que el dragón marino se estremezca completamente y deje de huir. Voltea lentamente a ver la mirada de furia de su compañero, y no le agrada para nada lo que ve, sobre todo por la posición de las manos.

\- “¿Crees que solo puedes huir como siempre, y esperar a que me tranquilice? ¡Es la tercera vez este mes que me haces lo mismo, pero se acabó!” 

\- “Oye, tranquilízate, viejo, no es para tanto, si quieres voy ahora y mismo y te compro una” 

\- “GRAN!!!...” 

\- “¡Radamanthys! ¿Estás demente o qué? ¿¿¿De verdad piensas atacarme por esa estupidez???” 

\- “CAUSIÓNNNNNN!!!!” 

Con apenas unos escasos segundos de reflejo, Kanon logra quitarse del medio y el ataque de Wyvern impacta contra una de las paredes de su casa, dejando un enorme agujero en su lugar. Al menos se alivia de ver que es la pared que da a su patio, o todas las personas del vecindario verían su desnudez en su máximo esplendor. La ropa era uno de los pocos acuerdos que tenían en común: solo se usaba para el exterior. 

Desde el suelo y aún en la misma posición en la que cayó, busca la mirada del cejón para confrontarlo, y se extraña al ver que el semblante de Rada se ha relajado por completo, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- “A poco que te pones así por una torta. ¡Destruiste una cuarta parte de la casa, tardaremos un montón en arreglar ese agujero!” 

Radamanthys solo se limita a suspirar profundamente, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima. Observa a Kanon de reojo, con una gran sonrisa, estira sus brazos y se rasca la panza antes de emitir sonido alguno. 

\- “Bueno, ahora sí, vamos por lo que me prometiste. Iré a cambiarme, no me tardo mucho, si quieres nos podemos duchar antes de salir.”

\- “¿Acaso estás escuchando lo que digo? Observa la maldita pared.” 

\- “Sí, sí, de pasada vamos por algunas ferreterías, y compramos lo que haga falta. Vamos levántate ya, ¿o piensas pasarte toda la tarde tirado en el suelo?” 

El rubio no espera la respuesta de su compañero y comienza a dirigirse a la habitación a colocarse ropa. 

Quizás Kanon se equivocó al subestimar la personalidad de Wyvern, y realiza una nota mental: “no tocar más las tortas de Cejamanthys, o terminaré por no tener casa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la siguiente imagen: https://twitter.com/love4bishonen/status/1316931699163398145/photo/1


End file.
